<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's wrong with the optimist? by Allilys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363819">What's wrong with the optimist?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allilys/pseuds/Allilys'>Allilys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shinedown (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allilys/pseuds/Allilys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimists also feel bad. The main thing is that there is someone who will help you. That he was always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's wrong with the optimist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brent was damn hard.<br/>
   If you think that optimists are always in a good mood, and nothing can upset them, then you are very mistaken. Brent is a real optimist.<br/>
   But clouds of despair and sorrow hung over him. Despair, sadness and suspense. He did not know what had happened to him. He seemed to be changed. It was very noticeable. But he kept it to himself. He did not complain to anyone and did not talk about his problems, feelings and emotions. To nobody.<br/>
   Except Zach. The vocalist did not understand why he was able to be honest about true experiences only with him. Why could he just sit in front of him and talk quietly. And why only in front of him he did not hold back tears. Yes exactly. The same Brent Smith, a man with an iron will, is always positive, but so strong, who so successfully at one time mowed down under the Great and Terrible - Ozzy Osbourne, could openly cry in front of Zach.<br/>
  It was not the Zach Myers that the public sees, also strong, always open, but with a little secret in his eyes. One of those most inaccessible rock stars. No, it was just Zachary. It's just a simple man. And this just Zachary was the only person who understood Brent without words. Who could reassure him with one word, glance, movement. He could prove to Brent that he was not alone. He could grab him by the hair, and forcefully push him away from the edge of the roof when he tried to jump. Brent didn’t have to jump, because with him was Zach, who managed to prove that "You are the most inspiring person I have ever seen. And you loved. You cost much more than sitting and feeling sad. Put your hands in the air, Brentley, you are not alone!"<br/>
   Brent remembered these words like an alphabet. Brent was damn hard. He just needed Zach to come up to him and just put his hand on his shoulder.<br/>
   But Zach left the group.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me my fantasy. And my crooked English</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>